


survive

by ardorurie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Gore in first chapter, M/M, Multi Chapter, READ NOTES, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, and a game kind of, inspired by another fic, tags may be updated after every chapter, this isn’t very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardorurie/pseuds/ardorurie
Summary: it seemed like a normal day for Shuichi Saihara he was just taking notes in class then that's when he heard it. The screams.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 19





	survive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily inspired by Sleepwalker:Side A by: TherMayBellTree so definitely go read it and also inspired by The Last Of Us.
> 
> !If you chose to ignore tags here’s your last warning there is gore in this. If you aren’t comfortable with that please don’t read! 
> 
> Other then that i hope you enjoy reading and constructive criticism/ feedback would be very appreciated thank you!

It was just a normal school day for Shuichi he was sitting in class like the rest of his peers taking notes. Nothing too interesting. He would occasionally look up at the clock to see how much time was left until he could escape and go home. Kokichi was sitting right next to him, whispering things that would get on his nerves every now and then. He of course just tried to ignore him the best he could. A couple minutes went by now the teacher explaining how to do a math problem but Shuichi not being entirely sure since at this point he had drowned out ever all the noise in the room.

Then there it was, but it wasn't a bell. It almost sounded like people screaming. No that couldn't be it, he thought but as he looked around the room everyone had a terrified look on there face even the teacher looked like he was going to die of fear. So it hadn't just been him who heard it. The teacher got up from there desk walking towards the door, "don't worry every one i'm sure it's nothing to worry about i'll go have a look and see who it was", they tried reassure the class. though for Shuichi he was far from calm his heart still was pounding as if it was threatening to burst. "wow someone probably just died", kokichi said with a chuckle, "you can't just say something like that Kokichi", Shuichi said as he turned to face the other boy, "what i'm just saying it's a possibility", Shuichi just sighed and turned back to face the front. Kokichi wasn't a bad person by any means although he did have the reputation of one, In reality Kokichi was nothing more then a harmless prankster who acted tough but was really the type of person who would take home a dozen stray cats if his parents let him. He may have been a bit of a liar, but it never really bothered Shuichi nor any of Kokichi's other friends.

Minutes passed and there teacher sill hadn't shown up. The students clearly were starting to panic. Then that's when they heard it, another scream, then more, and suddenly packs of students started running in the halls trampling each other all with panic and fear on there faces. 

Kaede one of Shuichi and Kokichi's friends had ran into the room, "everyone please you need to get out of the school!" she yelled as she was trying to catch her breath. Everyone of course got up and started leaving too scared to find out what would happen if they stayed. Kaede waited for Shuichi and Kokichi as the rest of the students ran out of the class room. "I'm glad you two were still in class but we need to go now," her normal soft and kind tone wasn't there she sounded serious and scared so that's how Shuichi knew something bad was bad was going on. Shuichi didn't have time to ask her what was going on since Kaede had already started running off. "Hey are you just going to stand there oooor," he heard Kokichi say as he started pulling at his arm trying to get the other boy to follow him. "y-yeah" Shucihi responded deciding to ask questions later.

after the three got outside Shuichi finally saw what was really happening. 

bodies were all over the place, the ones that weren't on the ground were chasing after others lunging at ones trying to run away. Shuichi looked to his left and saw one of the girls from his class bite into a boy from another classes jugular blood spraying everywhere. The girl just had this crazed look in her eyes not affected at all by how the boy under her screamed and struggled trying to get her off of him.Shuichi stared thinking about his other friends. He really hoped that they managed to get out and away from the school in time. Kokichi was still holding onto Shuichi's arm trying to pull him to were Kaede ran off to. "Hey i know it's bad but we need to keep moving Shuichi," Kokichi said making the other tear his eyes away "r-right" he said trying to control his shaking voice. There was blood sprayed everywhere. Screams were filling Shuichi's head like sirens telling him to stay away.

They finally managed to find Kaede who was next to the schools wall."Okay we just need to hop over the wall and there's going to be a small road were there shouldn't be any of those things," she said as she pointed at the other students, If you could even call them that anymore. The two boys shook there heads. they started climbing the wall with the help of a stump from a tree that had been cut just a couple days prior. When Kaede was at the top of the wall she looked all around "okay it's clear but i'll keep an eye out". 

The two boys started climbing up, Shuichi managing to get to the top thanks to his height.

He looked back to see Kokichi struggling to even touch the top. Then that's when Shuichi say one of those things start walking towards them. When it looked up it saw Kokichi and started sprinting towards him. Schuichi quickly grabbed onto the shorter boys arm and somehow manged to yank him up. The force from the pull caused the two to fall over the edge ending with Shuichi smacking his back into concrete, just barley managing to keep Kokichi from hitting face first onto the side walk.

The rush of adrenaline made the pain bearable for Shuichi but he new it would hurt like hell later.

“Are you two alright!” Shuichi could barely hear Kaede over the sound of his own heart beat “y-yeah i-i’m good,” Shuichi said try to catch his breath from having the wind knocked out of him. “h-hey Kokichi are you a-alright,” he asked the purple headed boy who was still on top of him his face buried in his chest. “I’m fine!” Kokichi said as he lifted his head with a smile on his face.

Kokichi jumped off of Shuichi holding his hand out to help the taller boy. 

They looked to Kaede who was just relived they were okay.”Dang that was close I could’ve gotten eaten by one of those zombies back there if it wasn’t for you Shuichi!” Kokichi said with a smile still on his face. Is that really what he was calling them now but what if there still human. Shuichi thought not really wanting to think that this whole thing was real.

The three looked around the street and Kaede was right there weren’t any z-infected around them. Shuichi heard a clank and turned around to try and see what it was, “relax i’m just grabbing this” Kokichi said as he waved a metal pipe at the other. Shuichi and Kaede both let out a sigh of relief as they started looking around for any sort of wepon.

Soon they all had some sort of weapon kaede with a long metal pole and Shuichi with another pipe. “where exactly are we going to go?” Kokichi asked looking to the other two for an answer “we could go to one our houses since there the closest and we could find something useful,” Shuichi offered it really was the only option they could go with since they had nowhere else to go and Kaede’s house was a couple miles away from the school which meant they had less of a chance of getting there safely. 

If they were even safe anywhere anymore.

They all agreed on Shuichi’s idea cautiously leaving the street towards the direction of the boys houses. Shuichi really wanted to try and get there quickly so he could check and see if his uncle was still there since he may be able to help them. 

Once the managed to get away from the secluded street they were on they started running just wanted to get to a safer place then on the streets. The infected were scattered around everywhere all to busy bitting down on the people they already managed to catch. they even saw someone get tackled by one getting there back bitten into muscle and blood coming from the persons body who was still trying to get away wailing and crying before going limp.

Shuichi will never forget that even after the person stopped moving and the cries died, he could still hear them echoing in his ear feeling useless for not being able to do something about it. He just kept running trying not to fall behind from Kokichi and Kaede still trying to get rid of the screams.

once they had managed to get on Shuichi and Kokichi’s street they saw a about five infected in the way of the entrance to Shuichi’s house “okay we can’t just run in and try to beat them, we just need some sort of distraction to get them away from the entrance.

Shuichi looked around and found a glass soda bottle lying on the ground, well that’s convenient, he thought as he picked up the bottle and whispered to the two,” we could use this”. They the two nodded there heads at him. He turned in the opposite direction of the house and chucked the bottle making it land with a crash ending it with it being shattered. the infected that were standing at the entrance looked in the direction of the sound, screaming before running towards it. 

Once it was clear the trio dashing for the entrance of the house. Kokichi getting there first dispute his shorter legs as he tried to turn the door knob he realized it was locked “this might take a sec”, he said as he started picking the lock on his neighbors door.  
“Kokichi we don’t really have that much time there already coming back” Kaede said with a hurriedness to her tone. She wasn’t wrong the infected had already started coming back. Still not noticing them despite looking directly at them. “Kokichi” Shuichi said warning him, “almost there” the shorter boy said back. Then when one of the infected got closer it made the same noise from earlier and started sprinting towards them which made the rest do the same “Kokichi!”, Shuichi yelled out “got it!” Kokichi said opening the door for the others to get in barley able to close the door before one of the infected could get inside.

He locked the door quickly before grabbing his weapon and turning to face the door. The infected on the other end banged on the door for what seemed like forever before. In reality it was probably only five minutes but it felt longer. Once it stopped all three let a sigh of relief escape them. “We should probably block the door” Kaede said trying to steady her breathing as she and Shuichi moved the couch in front of the door. The curtains were closed so the infected wouldn’t be able to tell if they were still in there or not. 

They sat around the living room either on the floor or recliner neither of them feeling safe enough to sit on the couch. 

Kokichi decided to sit next to Shuichi on the recliner since it was big enough for the both of them and Kaede wouldn’t have it any other way saying that Shuichi was injured and needed to rest on something besides the floor. If he was being honest Shuichi forgot about that, but it wasn’t until his adrenaline levels lowered that the pain came flooding in. Kaede grabbed some ice so she could help put it on his back. Kokichi deciding to help, leaving the tv on. 

Shuichi lifted his shirt revealing a giant bruise on the center of his back. Kaede gently placed the ice on Shuichi before taking her hand away as the boy hissed from both the cold and pain.”I can do you should just go and rest” Kokichi offered. She tried to object but Kokichi wouldn’t let her so she just decided to do what he said and layed down on the floor.

“H-hey you know you don’t have to do this right?” Shuichi asked trying to understand why he wouldn’t just let Kaede do it. “Just take this as a way of me repaying you since you kept me from cracking my skull open” he said only loud enough for just the two of them to hear. 

Shuichi knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything else about it, so he just decided to let the other do this for him. Kokichi grabbed the remote that was on the floor beside the chair and pressed the button to turn on the tv. The screen immediately went to a news channel where a lady with dark brown hair was reporting from a helicopter telling the camera to stay inside, lock the doors, and to not let anyone in. The camera then pointed at the city below, where there was an entire whored of the infected going after healthy looking people. You could still hear the screams from the people below even through the helicopters blades spinning.

The visual alone made Shuichi want to puke. corpses were laid about everywhere.

Then there was a scream one that was closer so you could hear it clearer. It was from someone onboard the helicopter. The camera panes over and what it caught was one of the pilots now having blood on the face the other sitting limp in the chair. Warnings from the helicopter going down and getting dangerously close to the ground flashed with bright colors then the screen turned to static. 

In the distance you could hear a large booming sound.

The three just stared blankly at the screen no one moved they just stared.

It was hard to sleep that night not just because his back felt like it was on fire but because he was starting to get paranoid and would occasionally look around the room to make sure nothing was lurking around the corner. He knew his uncle wasn’t at the house he left for work yesterday, he just hoped he was alive. 

Kokichi at one point noticed the other tossing around a lot and decided to turn around and hug him from behind not saying anything. Shuichi immediately froze before realizing it was just Kokichi and finally settling. “Thank you” Shuichi whispered, the other still not saying a word but he knew he heard him by the way his grip tightened just slightly trying not to hurt the boy. 

They both eventually dozed off finally not being so scared of what was outside. They may not mention this later but Shuichi was glad Kokichi was doing this for him. Even if it may not mean anything important.


End file.
